Still You
by Kirei-ka
Summary: Donghae & Eunhyuk 'Still You' songfict. Selamanya di hati ku, kau seperti coretan kasar pada batang pohon yang diukir dengan pisau. Akan tetap tinggal hingga pohon itu menua dan mati. It's still you, just you, still you. Eunhyuk x Donghae/Donghae x Eunhyuk.


Title: Still You

Author: Kirei-ka

Length: Oneshot

Genre: Romance, Songfict, Shounen ai

Pairing: EunHae, HanChul, One-sided SiHae, Buddy ChangKyu

Main Casts: Donghae Lee, Eunhyuk Lee

Supporting Casts: Changmin Shim, Kyuhyun Cho, Heechul Kim, Siwon Choi

Disclaimer: Isi cerita punya saya. Casts punya Tuhan dan keluarga mereka.

Warning: Don't Like Don't Read. No bash/flame's allowed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S POV

"_Yah_, Lee Hyukjae. Berhenti menekuk wajahmu, kau tahu kau terlihat semakin jelek, _kan_?"

Kyuhyun, pemuda bermata bulat yang terkenal usil dan _game addict_, berseru pada Hyukjae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk, sahabat yang seperti saudara dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak bisa tahan ketika setiap hari harus melihat wajah kusut Eunhyuk yang baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunhyuk yang duduk di sofanya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengganti _channel_ TV. "Aku dan Changmin akan pergi ke Hongdae hari ini. Kau harus ikut," ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Sirheo_."

"Siapa yang minta pendapatmu? Aku bilang 'harus'."

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun kesal, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Anak badung itu menarik tangan 'saudara'nya dan menyeretnya keluar dari dalam apartemennya sendiri. Eunhyuk bahkan tak punya waktu untuk protes.

Kyuhyun menghentikan sebuah taksi, memaksa Eunhyuk masuk ke dalamnya, dan bahkan memaksanya untuk membayar taksi itu ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di kawasan Hongdae. Eunhyuk berdecak kesal, Kyuhyun memang anak baik, hanya 'sedikit' menyebalkan karena sering bersikap seenaknya dan hobi bicara _banmal_ pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Changmin-_ah_!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada seorang _namja_ berpostur tubuh tinggi menjulang yang tampak sedang menunggu seseorang di depan sebuah toko barang elektronik.

"_Yo_!" _Namja_ itu, Changmin, sahabat atau lebih tepat disebut _partner in crime_ Kyuhyun, mengangkat tangannya tinggi saat melihat Kyuhyun datang bersama Eunhyuk. Dengan kaki panjangnya Changmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_, kukira kau tidak akan ikut," ujar Changmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku diculik."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, sadar Eunhyuk mungkin benar-benar jengkel tapi tetap tak peduli. "_Kajja_. Misi hari ini adalah membuat Lee Hyukjae gembira!"

"_Yah_, Cho Kyuhyun, sampai kapan kau akan bicara _banmal_ padaku? Panggil aku _Hyung_!"

Eunhyuk kembali diseret, kali ini oleh dua setan kecil sekaligus. Diam-diam Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, hari ini mungkin akan jadi sangat melelahkan—pikirnya. Sadar kalau niat Kyuhyun dan Changmin sebenarnya baik, Eunhyuk tak melakukan apapun kecuali mengikuti ke mana pun anak-anak badung itu menyeretnya.

Tepat tengah hari, ketiganya memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan dengan makanan enak dan harga yang terjangkau. Alasannya sepele, supaya Changmin yang punya nafsu makan ekstra bisa makan sepuasnya tanpa harus merampok isi dompet temannya kalau-kalau uangnya tidak cukup untuk membayar semua makanannya.

"_Yah_! Bagaimana kalau mampir sebentar ke situ?" ujar Kyuhyun saat ketiganya melewati sebuah _game center_ yang juga menjual kaset game populer. Melihat apa yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun, Changmin sebagai sesama _gamer_ tentu saja langsung berbinar.

"_Tsk_. Kalau mau mampir silahkan, aku tidak mau ikut masuk. Kalian berdua masuk saja ke dalam, aku akan menunggu di sana." Eunhyuk menunjuk _cafe_ kecil yang semula memang menjadi tujuan mereka. Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk bersamaan, kemudian meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri di luar _game center_.

"_Aish_. Aku belum bilang 'jangan lama-lama'."

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, kemudian berjalan malas-malasan menuju _cafe_. Dalam perjalanannya, sebuah objek menghentikan langkahnya.

EUNHYUK'S POV

_I was walking again today and coincidentally saw you_

_You look like you're doing well as always_

Aku melihatmu. Bersama dia yang kutahu mencintaimu seperti aku. Orang yang terus bicara padamu dan membuatmu... _tersenyum_.

Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja.

Kau berjalan ke arahku. Jantungku berdegup cepat. Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku berbalik, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku.

Aku merasakannya. Tepat di balik punggungku kau berjalan dengan langkah yang terdengar santai. Aroma parfum yang ku kenal memenuhi indera penciumanku. Aku merindukannya. Aroma ini... juga dirimu.

_That familiar perfume and still I miss you_

_The smile you gave to me, oh yeah_

Langkahmu mulai terdengar samar. Aku kembali memutar tubuhku dan mencari sosokmu. Di sana, tak jauh di depanku, kau tersenyum pada seseorang yang berdiri di tempat di mana aku biasa berdiri—di sampingmu. Senyum itu juga... senyum yang sama yang biasa kau tunjukkan padaku.

_You get into a different person's car, link arms with him_

Kau tampak bahagia bersama pria yang bukan aku. Kau bahkan tak menolak ketika dia yang bukan aku mengaitkan tangannya di lenganmu. Tangan yang melingkar di lenganmu, _it used to be my hand only_.

_Yeah... it __**used to be**__ mine._

Mataku tak pernah lepas memandangmu, sampai sosokmu hilang di balik pintu hitam mobil mewahnya yang berkilap. Apa kau tahu? Aku tidak suka melihatnya.

_As you smile_

_I thought I was okay now, I thought I was fine_

_But_

Setelah melihat senyummu, kukira aku akan baik-baik saja. Kupikir... asalkan kau bahagia, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi—

_Still you, you, you, I haven't forgotten you_

_Still you, you, you, I'm still the same, yeah_

_Am I hurting? (I am hurting)_

_I don't know (I don't know), oh no yeah_

—sama sekali tidak begitu.

Usaha kerasku untuk melupakanmu hanya berakhir sia-sia. Karena nyatanya aku belum melupakanmu.

Kupikir hatiku telah berubah... nyatanya aku masih sama. Hati ini masih milikmu.

Ada yang salah dengan jantungku. Tiap denyutannya melukaiku. Apa aku sakit?

Ya. Aku sakit.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu.

Karena nama yang terukir di hatiku masihlah sama. Juga karena otak ku masih mengingat orang yang sama—

_It's still you, just you, still you_

—masih dirimu.

Hanya dirimu.

AUTHOR'S POV

Hingga saat mobil hitam mewah itu melaju tak seberapa kencang dan menghilang bersama orang yang dikenalnya, Eunhyuk membeku di tempatnya. Perasaan rindu yang menyiksa semakin membesar. Kini bercampur dengan rasa cemburu dan kecewa yang semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku mantelnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai suara Kyuhyun terdengar.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

Kyuhyun bicara dengan sopan. Eunhyuk yakin anak itu terlalu sibuk bermain sampai bisa menerima panggilan tanpa melihat nama siapa yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku pulang. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Jadi nikmati saja waktumu dengan Changmin."

_Pip_

Eunhyuk memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu balasan Kyuhyun. Kalau ditunggu pun, balasan yang datang mungkin hanya protes dan larangan.

Eunhyuk melangkahkah kakinya pelan, sesekali menghela napasnya panjang. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa ada tujuan, sampai kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah bangku taman yang panjang.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku itu.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Eunhyuk memandang lurus ke depan—di mana orang-orang lalu lalang tiada habisnya.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Eunhyuk kembali menghela napasnya panjang.

EUNHYUK'S POV

_I still look at your photos in my phone and press delete_

Aku kembali meraih ponselku, mengeluarkannya dari dalam saku.

Ku tatap satu per satu foto dalam ponselku. Semuanya hanya aku dan dirimu. Jika kuhapus semua, apa aku akan melupakanmu?

Dengan jari yang bergerak ragu, aku mulai menghapusnya. Satu per satu, hingga hampir tak bersisa. Kau tahu apa?

Aku semakin mengingatmu.

Setiap foto yang kuhapus... kenangan di dalamnya muncul dalam kepalaku. Kenangan itu... bagaimana caraku menghapusnya? Aku tidak tahu.

Jadi aku berhenti menghapus.

_I contemplate whether to call you or not_

Aku masih mengenggam ponselku erat. Layarnya yang menyala terang menampilkan wajahmu yang tertawa riang di sampingku. Tawa itu... aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu.

Dalam daftar panggilan di ponselku, namamu masih tertulis jelas. Panggilan terakhir darimu... saat kau menegaskan padaku untuk berhenti menghubungimu sementara waktu. Aku... bolehkah aku menelponmu saat ini?

'Maafkan aku. Kembali padaku. Aku merindukanmu.'

Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu.

Haruskah... aku menelponmu?

_Running out of breath is all because of you_

_I calm myself but it barely lasts ten minutes_

Rasanya aku tak bernapas dengan benar. Detak jantungku tak berirama.

Aku menarik napas panjang, berharap akan lebih tenang.

Awalnya membaik, tapi tak sampai sepuluh menit semuanya kembali berulang.

Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu... tapi aku bahkan tak cukup berani untuk menelponmu.

_Erasing the scribbles you wrote in my heart_

_I guess I don't want to yet, I don't want to erase you_

Sekali lagi, aku menarik napas panjang. Ku masukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku.

Aku menyerah.

Satu hal yang semakin jelas kusadari. Aku tak bisa menghapusmu.

Aku _tidak ingin_ menghapusmu.

Selamanya di hati ku, kau... seperti coretan kasar pada batang pohon yang diukir dengan pisau—

—akan tetap tinggal hingga pohon itu menua dan mati.

AUTHOR'S POV

**One day later...**

Kyuhyun baru saja akan menekan bel di samping pintu apartemen milik Eunhyuk saat tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam apartemennya, membuat keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"_Eoh_? Kau mau pergi, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Eum_."

"_Eodi_?"

"Ke mana pun yang kakiku mau," jawab Eunhyuk diiringi _gummy smile_-nya yang khas.

Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya, menatap takjub pada _Hyung_-nya yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya. Ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk tersenyum seperti itu setelah putus dari kekasihnya—Lee Donghae.

Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?—pikirnya.

Apapun itu, sepertinya Eunhyuk telah memutuskan untuk berhenti berdiam diri di dalam apartemennya dan melakukan sesuatu.

***STILL YOU***

Eunhyuk kembali menemukan dirinya membeku saat menatap pada sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Kali ini tak ada kebetulan, hanya ada hati yang dipenuhi kerinduan yang membawanya pada orang itu.

Di dalam sebuah _cafe_, di balik kaca tipisnya, Eunhyuk menemukan orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Lee Donghae, yang sejak dua minggu lalu jadi mantan kekasihnya, memang bekerja di sebuah _cafe_. Di mana pemilik _cafe_nya, Kim Heechul, memperlakukan Donghae seperti adiknya sendiri.

Jarak yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya, Eunhyuk tak mampu melewatinya untuk menghampiri Donghae. Karena itulah dia di sana, hanya diam-diam memperhatikan mantan kekasih yang masih dicintainya sepenuh hati.

EUNHYUK'S POV

_I become your shadow, following you every day_

_With my exhausted shoulders_

_If I take a step closer, you take two steps back_

_I have no choice but to look at you_

Mengikuti ke mana kakiku ingin melangkah, aku berakhir di tempat yang sama di mana aku menemukanmu. Saat itu, dengan seragammu kau menghampiriku, dengan suara lembutmu kau bicara padaku. Secangkir _cappuccino_ pertama darimu... adalah kopi paling manis yang pernah ku minum.

Saat ini, jika aku datang padamu, apa kau akan menghampiriku? Apa kau akan bicara padaku dengan suara yang sama lembut?

Aku ragu.

Karena itu aku tak akan datang menghampirimu. Aku akan berdiri di sini, pada jarak yang tepat, memandang wajahmu diam-diam. Setiap hari.

Biarkan aku menjadi bayanganmu... mengikutimu ke mana pun kau pergi. Setiap hari.

Saat ini, hanya melihatmu pun rasanya cukup. Karena aku tak bisa menghapusmu, aku tak punya pilihan... selain datang melihatmu.

Agar aku bisa bernapas dengan baik.

—rindu ini menyesakkan.

AUTHOR'S POV

**Three weeks later...**

Donghae, yang baru saja selesai membuang sampah _cafe_, menghela napasnya. Dipandangnya langit hari itu, tampak bersih dan cerah, tak ada salju yang turun.

"_Sebentar lagi musim dingin, kenapa kau tidak memakai mantelmu, pabo."_

"_Kau tidak perlu memberikan mantelmu padaku, Hyukie. Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan karena aku."_

"_Gwaenchana. Bajuku sudah cukup tebal."_

"_Gomawoyo, Hyukie. Saranghae."_

Kepingan kenangan itu terlintas begitu saja di benaknya.

Kenangan yang begitu manis itu... kini terasa menyakitkan bila diingat. Hingga tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya, menghapus aliran air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Berapa kali pun dihapus, pipinya kembali basah. Karena butiran air mata yang lain terus keluar tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kau menangis lagi."

Donghae tersentak ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang. Donghae berbalik secara reflek dan menemukan teman baiknya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Siwon-_ah_, kau membuatku kaget." Sekali lagi Donghae mengusap wajahnya, bersyukur kali ini tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir keluar dari matanya.

Darimana Siwon tahu dia ada di sana? Ah, pasti Heechul yang memberitahunya. Jangan bingung, Heechul sangat suka mencari tahu siapa saja orang yang dekat dengan adiknya—Donghae. Karena itu Heechul pasti kenal semua orang yang dekat dengan Donghae.

"Masih tentang dia?"

Donghae terdiam, sama sekali bukan karena tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Donghae menghela napasnya panjang. _Namja_ itu tersenyum, tapi matanya justru memancarkan kesedihan. "Minggu ke lima sejak terakhir kami bertemu. Tidak ada panggilan, tidak ada pesan. Dan aku belum bisa melupakannya... sama sekali."

Hening.

Kemudian dengan gerakan lembut Siwon membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, _kan_? Aku akan membantumu melupakannya."

Suaranya terdengar begitu menenangkan, tapi di sisi lain justru membuat Donghae tertekan.

"S-Siwon-_ah_... cukup sampai di sini."

Donghae mendorong tubuhnya pelan, membuat Siwon terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya... sampai kapan pun... aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Lee Hyukjae. Itu satu-satunya nama yang ada di hatiku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Dan maaf... aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Siwon mungkin tersenyum saat itu, tapi Donghae sangat tahu kalau _namja_ itu terluka. Rasa bersalah itu begitu menyesakkan... tapi ini yang terbaik. Sebelum Siwon berharap terlalu banyak untuk sesuatu yang tak bisa dia berikan.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku mengerti. _Geundae_... aku masih bisa berteman denganmu, _kan_?"

Donghae kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya tampak sangat tulus. "_Eum_."

Tak satu pun dari keduanya menyadari bahwa ada satu orang lagi di sana, mendengarkan percakapan keduanya diam-diam dengan hati yang bergumuruh.

Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah menyesal mengikuti kemana pun Donghae-nya pergi. Tidak pernah.

Kali ini, setelah tahu bahwa Donghae masih sangat dan hanya mencintainya, apa lagi yang membuatnya ragu untuk meminta Donghae kembali?

Tidak ada.

***Still You***

"Donghae-_ya_, pulanglah. Ini malam tahun baru, berhentilah bekerja dan pergilah merayakannya dengan teman-temanmu." Heechul berujar untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Donghae terus mengabaikan dan berpura-pura sibuk membersihkan meja-meja yang kosong.

"Aku tidak punya teman untuk di ajak pergi. Jadi lebih baik aku di sini."

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon?"

"Dia ada acara keluarga. Sebenarnya dia mengajakku untuk ikut, tapi aku menolak."

"Kalau begitu pergi dan cari teman baru! Lagipula sebentar lagi _cafe_ akan ditutup, aku punya janji dengan Hankyung."

Donghae tampak menekuk wajah, bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut dengan lucunya. Heechul mengusirnya supaya bisa pacaran—pikirnya.

"_Arasseo_," ujar Donghae pada akhirnya.

Heechul tersenyum senang. Setelah Donghae mengganti seragamnya, Heechul bahkan membantu Donghae memakai mantelnya supaya anak itu bisa cepat pergi. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Haehae!" seru Heechul seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae yang baru saja keluar lewat pintu depan _cafe_.

"Apanya yang bersenang-senang?" Donghae menggerutu pelan, berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk seraya menendang-nendang kecil apapun yang ada di depan kakinya. Dia hanya akan menghabiskan malam tahun baru sendirian, bagaimana caranya untuk bersenang-senang—pikirnya.

Belum jauh kakinya melangkah meninggalkan cafe, Donghae harus menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa seseorang menghalangi jalannya dan tak berniat menyingkir. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, tak menyangka matanya akan bertemu dengan wajah yang amat sangat di kenalnya.

"_Oraen maniya_... Hae-_ya_."

"H-Hyukie..."

Donghae bahkan tak sadar bibirnya masih mengucap panggilan kesayangan untuk mantan kekasihnya itu.

Eunhyuk berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman yang begitu dirindukannya. Di dalam hatinya Eunhyuk mungkin bersorak riang menyadari Donghae masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan yang dibuatnya.

Donghae tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat tiba-tiba saja satu buket buka lili putih muncul di hadapannya. _Ah_, dia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Eunhyuk menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggung.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf..."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan buket bunga lili di depannya bergantian. Hanya permintaan maaf? Kenapa rasanya ada sedikit rasa kecewa di dalam hatinya. Bukankah akan lebih bagus kalau Eunhyuk membawakannya satu buket bunga mawar merah tanda cinta?

_Eh_?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Mereka sudah berakhir. Eunhyuk datang hanya untuk meminta maaf, bukan untuk... memintanya kembali. _Ah_... lagi-lagi perasaan kecewa itu memenuhi dadanya.

Donghae menerima buket bunga lili putih itu. Tak ada senyuman, hanya wajah kecewa dan sedih.

"Juga..."

Masih ada lagi?

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tanpa berkedip. _Namja_ itu mendekat padanya, hanya butuh satu langkah besar sampai tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Kemudian tanpa peringatan apapun...

_...namja_ itu menciumnya.

Eunhyuk menciumnya tepat di bibir, begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Donghae hampir saja terhanyut, tapi Eunhyuk lebih dulu menghentikan kegiatannya.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan dan rasa bingung. Sangat disayangkan Donghae tak mengerti bahwa lili putih adalah bunga yang menggambarkan permintaan maaf atau rasa bersalah dan—

"...pernyataan cinta."

—cinta yang suci. Eunhyuk mencoba mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintai Donghae, dengan cintanya yang tulus suci.

Donghae semakin membeku di tempatnya. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

Apa Eunhyuk tengah mempermainkannya? _Ah_, apa menurutnya Donghae akan luluh hanya karena sebuket bunga? Apa kesalahannya adalah hal yang pantas untuk dimaafkan dengan bayaran sebuket bunga?

**_Flashback on_**

Hari itu, seperti biasa Eunhyuk menemui Donghae di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, Donghae meminta waktu khusus pada Heechul untuk bicara dengan kekasihnya itu. Jadi Heechul membebaskan Donghae dari pekerjaannya selama 10 menit. Kemudian Donghae membawa Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sudut _cafe_ yang sepi.

Eunhyuk tahu ada sesuatu yang salah saat melihat raut wajah Donghae yang tampak begitu serius.

"Hyukie... saat kau membatalkan kencan kita minggu lalu, apa alasanmu?"

Entah apa alasannya, Eunhyuk tampak sedikit terkejut dan salah tingkah saat Donghae menanyakan itu.

"Aku... harus mengantar _Eomma_ ke rumah sakit untuk _check-up_."

Donghae tersenyum. "Benar. Kau tidak lupa."

Aneh, senyumnya bukan senyum manis seperti yang biasa dilihat Eunhyuk, senyum yang ini tampak dingin.

"Tapi kenapa seseorang bilang padaku bahwa saat itu kau pergi dengan Jieun?"

Dan sekali lagi, Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"S-siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu? Dia pasti berbohong, Hae," ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae menangkap kebohongan di sana. Dari cara matanya bergerak tak tenang, juga suaranya yang bergetar walau hanya sedikit.

Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah ponsel yang Eunhyuk kenali sebagai ponsel milik Donghae sendiri. Donghae melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya, kemudian meletakan benda itu di atas meja, agar Eunhyuk bisa melihat apa yang ada di sana.

"Aku ingin mempercayaimu, Hyukie. Tapi orang itu, Jieun... juga mengirim foto ini padaku."

Sebuah foto, menampakkan Eunhyuk dan Jieun yang berjalan berdampingan, kini terpampang di layar ponsel Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya.

"D-Donghae-_ya_... aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Baik, jelaskan padaku."

"Kau tahu Jieun adalah tipe orang yang bisa melakukan apapun demi mencapai keinginannya. Saat itu dia memaksaku untuk menemaninya, dia bilang jika aku berani menolaknya dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, bukan karena aku peduli pada gadis gila itu, tapi karena aku tidak ingin terkena masalah dengan polisi kalau sampai anak itu bunuh diri."

"..."—Donghae bergeming, raut wajahnya datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Donghae-_ya_... _mianhae_..."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Jieun?"

"Aku hanya menemaninya makan dan nonton film."

Saat sadar Eunhyuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya, Donghae menangkap satu lagi kebohongan.

Donghae kembali tersenyum, dengan senyum yang sama seperti beberapa menit lalu. _Namja_ manis itu meraih ponselnya dan melakukan sesuatu sebelum kembali meletakannya di atas meja.

"Aku kecewa padamu. Bukan karena kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktumu dengan Jieun, tapi karena berbohong padaku."

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya, kali ini jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Di sana, di dalam ponsel Donghae, ada fotonya dan Jieun... dengan mata terpejam, berpelukan di atas sebuah tempat tidur putih, dengan tubuh yang sepertinya tak terbalut apapun, hanya ditutupi selehai selimut putih tebal.

"Hae-_ya_, i-ini tidak seperti kelihatannya. Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Jieun. Jieun memintaku mengantarnya pulang, dia juga memaksaku untuk singgah di rumahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padaku, aku ingat dia memberiku segelas teh, kemudian aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan— dan ketika aku terbangun kami— tapi aku berani bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya! Hae-_ya_, kau percaya padaku, _kan_?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"_I don't know_. Hyukie... _let's take a __**break**_..."

Donghae menangis tanpa suara dan berbalik pergi. Sementara Eunhyuk benar-benar frustasi sampai rasanya ingin merusak semua barang yang ada di dekatnya.

**_Flashback off_**

Donghae marah.

Bunga di tangannya berakhir di tanah bersalju setelah Donghae melemparnya dengan kasar.

Eunhyuk tampak terkejut. Ada sedikit rasa marah di sana, karena sepertinya Donghae sama sekali tidak menghargai usahanya. Tapi amarah itu menguap begitu saja saat melihat sepasang bola mata jernih yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

_Shit_. Apa lagi salahnya? Apa lagi-lagi dia melukai Donghae?

Ketika Donghae memutar tubuhnya, saat itu juga Eunhyuk menjeratnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

Eunhyuk tidak mengerti, kenapa semua yang dilakukannya selalu salah. Eunhyuk tidak mengerti apa yang Donghae inginkan. Satu-satunya yang Eunhyuk mengerti adalah fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa kehilangan Donghae... tidak bisa membiarkan Donghae menghilang dari hidupnya sekali lagi.

"_Gajima_... aku merindukanmu... sangat merindukanmu." Eunhyuk berujar pelan tepat di samping telinga Donghae.

Donghae mendapati wajahnya mulai memanas, entah karena marah, malu, atau mungkin keduanya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menarik perhatian semua orang," ujar Donghae seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Eunhyuk. Usahanya tak banyak berarti saat Eunhyuk memeluknya begitu erat, benar-benar erat.

Pada akhirnya Donghae berhenti menggerakkan badannya saat telinganya menangkap suara isakan pelan. Saat itu juga Donghae sadar, _namja_ yang kini memeluknya tengah menahan tangis.

"_Mianhae_. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku menyakitimu... Bisakah... kau memberiku kesempatan kedua? Kembalilah padaku... Lee Donghae."

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu menyedihkan? Ada rasa putus asa di sana. Sebesar inikah... keinginan Eunhyuk agar Donghae kembali?

Donghae masih terdiam, membiarkan Eunhyuk memeluknya, tak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Tiap isakan yang didengarnya terasa begitu menyiksa.

Bukankah ini cukup? Ini cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau Eunhyuk benar-benar menyesali kesalahannya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Donghae melepas kedua tangan Eunhyuk yang saling bertaut demi menahannya. Eunhyuk tak lagi berusaha keras menahannya, membiarkan Donghae lepas dengan mudah. Donghae memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk, melihat sendiri bagaimana wajah _namja_ itu telah basah oleh air mata.

Donghae tersenyum, kemudian menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut—meski wajahnya sendiri mulai di basahi air mata. "Kau selalu mengejekku, tapi sekarang lihat siapa yang menangis dengan wajah jelek? Kau sama cengengnya denganku," ujar Donghae seraya mencoba tertawa, tak peduli air matanya masih mengalir.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Dan..."

Donghae memotong ucapannya sendiri, tubuhnya bergerak perlahan mendekati Eunhyuk, kemudian menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukannya terasa begitu hangat. "Aku senang bisa kembali," lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dengan cepat tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan hangat Donghae.

.

.

_It's still you, just you, still you_

_._

_._

**THE END**


End file.
